


Happiness

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical Romance, M/M, Mystery, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru found a baby in front of his orphanage and he thought that it belonged to Kuro. But the infant could be the key to finding his lost mother. {Historical Romance// Family AU}





	1. Chapter 1

As Mahiru walked out of the orphanage, he heard a familiar noise. Small whimpers caught his attention and his heart dropped when he saw a basket at the bottom of the steps. It wasn’t the first time he discovered an abandoned child but it always saddened Mahiru. He wished that the parent could’ve brought the child into the orphanage at least. Outside and in the snow was no place for a baby.

Mahiru knelt next to the basket and looked down at the infant. It couldn’t be more than a year old and he wondered how long it had been waiting in front of the orphanage. He took off his scarf and arranged it around the child the best he could to keep it warm. He picked up the basket and returned to the orphanage. “Let’s get you inside where it’s warm.”

He said in a soft voice as he pushed open the door. In the front hall, he was greeted by his friend, Licht. “I thought you were going home, Mahiru.”

“I was but I found this little one in front of the orphanage. Thinking simply, I had to take her in. I want to make sure she didn’t catch a cold. Can you get some blankets and something for her to eat while I do that?” Mahiru asked and Licht nodded before leaving.  

He continued to the main room and sat in front of the fireplace. He was glad that it was late because the orphans were sleeping and it was quiet. Mahiru gently lifted the baby out of the basket and set it on the carpet. The child’s whimpers turned into wails when Mahiru put her down so he quickly picked her up again. “It’s okay. You’re safe now and this orphanage will take good care of you.”

Mahiru cradled the child and rocked her until her cries stopped. He placed his hand on its forehead and he was relieved that it wasn’t burning. He held it securely in one arm while he rummaged through the basket. “At least your parents packed you some clothes and diapers. These looks really expensive… I wonder who your parents were.”

If the child’s parents were from a prestigious family, they should be able to raise the it. He knew many nobles would give their children away if it meant avoiding a scandal. That fact had always angered Mahiru. He knew what it was like to be abandoned as a child. His mother loved him but died when he was young. He worked at the orphanage to help others like him.  

“I’m going to name you Machi. You’ll always be someone’s true happiness then.” Mahiru tickled its cheek and it burst out into laughter. He smiled at the light sound. Then he changed the baby and bundled it in a blanket from the basket. “So, you’re a girl, Machi. With bright red eyes like yours, you’ll grow up to be very pretty. I hope you’ll like your new home here.”

Even though the girl was too young to understand him, Mahiru spoke to it. He searched through the basket further to see what else the parents had left Machi. He pulled out a necklace with a pendant of a golden lion. Mahiru turned it in his hand curiously because it looked familiar to him but he couldn’t place where he saw it before.

“… That lazy bastard!” Mahiru screamed when he finally remembered where he saw the crest. He wrapped Machi in a warm blanket and placed her back into the basket. Once he was finished, Mahiru rushed out of the orphanage, anger fueling his steps. With the necklace, he knew who the father was and he would make him take responsibility for his child.

* * *

“Who the hell is at my door so late?” Kuro yawned as he walked out of his room. He could hear someone yelling from the entrance and went to see who it was. He walked down the stairs and saw his footman trying to calm his noisy visitor. His eyes met brown ones and he groaned when he recognized the man. It was much too late to deal with a man like Mahiru.

“Kuro— Lord Ash, I need to speak with you!” Mahiru ordered. He didn’t care if he was being rude to the Duke of the Servamps. The only thing he cared about was Machi’s wellbeing at the moment. So, Mahiru pushed his way into the townhouse. He stood at the foot of the stairs and glared up at Kuro. “How dare you abandon your daughter? If you don’t take responsibility for her, I'll—”

“I don’t have a daughter.” Kuro was confused with the whole situation. He was accustomed Mahiru lecturing him but his words made no sense now. Mahiru looked like a scorned lover, and he very much was, as he marched up the stairs. “I’m certain that you’re not pregnant either. You should know that I haven’t courted a woman in the past five years. There’s little chance I have a daughter.”

Mahiru’s hand moved before he could stop himself and he slapped him across the face. His hand stung but he refused to back away. “You truly are a callous man! How could you leave your own blood in front of an orphanage? The orphanage your ex-lover works at no less! Did you think I wouldn’t figure out who her father was, especially after you place your necklace in her basket?”

They were standing so close to each other that Kuro could see the tears brimming his brown eyes. If it was a year ago, he would hold Mahiru and comfort him. He walked away from their relationship for his own reasons that he never told him. He knew that it must’ve hurt Mahiru that he left without an explanation but he thought he had given up after a year. Yet, here Mahiru was.

“I don’t know what you’re suggesting Mahiru but I don’t have a daughter.”

As if to refute him, a cry rose between them from Mahiru’s basket. He realized that their yelling must’ve woken Machi and cursed beneath his breath. He held the basket towards Kuro with the order, “Hold this while I put her back to sleep.”

Mahiru watched his expression as he lifted the small girl into his arms. He rocked her until her crying subsided. Her unique eyes stared up at him and Mahiru wondered how he hadn’t recognized them sooner. They were so much like Kuro’s. His heart tightened at the thought that Kuro left him for a woman. He shook his head and focused on Machi again.

“I found her basket a little while ago. Once I figured out that you were her father, I came to see you. Even if you’re a lazy fool, she’s still your daughter. Thinking simply, you have a responsibility to raise her and provide for her. With your title and money, that should be easy for you.” Mahiru pointed out and hurt crossed his face briefly. He was always reminded of their different stations whenever he visited his home.

“Can’t deal. The kid has red eyes but she’s not mine. I’ve never even been with a woman.” Kuro insisted. If he wasn’t holding Machi, Mahiru would’ve slapped him again. He did take out the necklace from his pocket and held it in front of Kuro.

“This is your crest! I’ve seen you wear this necklace before. How can you deny that she’s your daughter? You’re the most heartless person I know. I’m going home but I’ll come back tomorrow.” He turned on his heel to leave. His foot missed a step and he began to fall down the stairs. Instinctively, he held Machi protectively against his chest and closed his eyes.

Seeing him fall, Kuro dropped the basket and leapt forward to save him. He wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and caught the rail with his other hand. His heart all but stop when he saw him fall and he hugged Mahiru once they regain their footing. Holding him felt so familiar and he buried his face into his hair. Even if a year passed, Kuro’s feelings never faded.

“Kuro, let me go. You’re going to crush, Machi.” Mahiru said softly. A part of him wanted Kuro to hold him longer and he felt a little lonely without his arms around him.  

“Who’s Machi?”  

“Your daughter.” He said once again.

“Mahiru, I haven’t been with  _anyone_ since you. That necklace you found isn’t mine.” Kuro took out the necklace tucked under his shirt to show him. He could see the confusion clouding Mahiru’s face and he knew that he would never lie. He sighed and said, “We should go to the drawing room to talk. Sagami, can you make us some tea?”

“And warm milk for the baby.” Mahiru quickly added and walked down the stairs. He knew the house’s layout very well and it hadn’t changed since he last visited. It was all painfully familiar. Honestly, Mahiru never thought he would return to the town house and see Kuro again. When he ran to Kuro’s house, he didn’t think of how painful the memories would be.

He went to the drawing room and sat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and he was glad that Kuro understood the small gesture. Kuro placed the basket next to him so Mahiru could place the baby inside. He watched Mahiru play with Machi and coo to her until she became drowsy. The scene was almost heartwarming to Kuro but questions swarmed his mind.

“Mahiru, can you go over everything again without yelling at me?” Kuro asked and he sat on the couch as well.  

“I found Machi in a basket in front of the orphanage. As I was changing her, I found this necklace. It has your crest and that led me to believe that she was your daughter. I came here to make you take responsibility.” Mahiru explained and glanced at the necklace around Kuro’s neck. He looked back at the necklace in his hand. They were similar but now he could see small differences in the pendent. “I guess I got a head of myself.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time. You’re as kind as you are stubborn.” Kuro had a small smile on his face that made Mahiru’s heart flutter for a moment. He was still able to affect him without trying. “Can I see that necklace. Maybe it belongs one of my siblings. We were each given one when we turned sixteen. The last I heard from them, none of them are in a relationship or are expecting a child. Wrath—”

Kuro paled and the necklace slipped from his hand. It clattered against the ground but Kuro didn’t move to pick it up. Mahiru became worried when he saw his expression and turned his face to him. He cupped his cheek and gently ran his thumb over his cheek. “What is it, Kuro? Are you okay? You can tell me about it.”

“That necklace belonged to my mother.” Kuro whispered. His voice was so small that Mahiru almost didn’t hear it. He looked down at the necklace and questions raced through his mind. He knew that Kuro must’ve been more confused than he was. Kuro’s mother had disappeared years ago and the family had little hope of her being alive.  

Mahiru stood from the couch and moved in front of him. He appeared lost and the part of Mahiru that still loved him couldn’t ignore that. He hugged Kuro and placed a comforting hand on his head. “It’s alright, Kuro. I know this all must be confusing but we’ll work this out. Everything has a simple answer. We’ll find those answer together.”

“What about her?” Kuro nodded towards the basket.

“Well, she’s not your daughter. But, if that necklace is your mother’s, Machi is your sister. You still have a responsibility to raise her. Don’t think that I’m going to raise her alone though. We both know that you’re not the most responsible man. I’ll help you.” Mahiru let him go and stepped back. Despite his words, he was uncertain and he tucked his hair behind his ear. He didn’t want to have his heart broken again.

“My home isn’t prepared to house a baby but I can have a room made for her.” Kuro looked down at the little girl. “It’s late and the snow’s coming down hard so you should stay too. Your room is still the same so you can stay there for the night.”

“Thank you.” Mahiru reached down and squeezed his hand. “Kuro, we’ll figure this out.”  

Seeing Mahiru’s reassuring smile, Kuro believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mahiru, the baby’s crying a lot. Are you having trouble in there?” Kuro knocked on the door. He winced when the girl’s wails became louder at the sound of his knock. What worried him was that Mahiru didn’t respond to him. A part of him wanted to go inside and check on them but he hesitated. Even though Kuro was the one who ended their relationship, seeing Mahiru still hurt.

In the end, he couldn’t leave Mahiru and force him to take care of the baby girl alone. He opened the door after knocking once again. Kuro spotted Mahiru sitting in a chair next to the bed. Despite the bed being huge, Mahiru let the baby have it. His pillows and blankets were piled around her to keep her from rolling off the bed. That kindness was one of the many things that made Kuro fall in love with him.

The girl’s tears made Kuro turn away from Mahiru. He didn’t know how such a small thing could be so loud. It was a wonder that her cries hadn’t woken Mahiru up yet. That thought sent a chill through Kuro and he turned back to him. He knew Mahiru’s motherly nature wouldn’t allow him to sit still while someone was in pain. But his eyes were closed and he was motionless.

Kuro placed his fingers on his neck and felt a pulse. A wave of relief washed over him and his shoulders relaxed. He brushed his brown bangs aside and let his hand linger over his skin. He told himself that it was only to check if he had a fever. Mahiru must’ve been exhausted if he could sleep through the child’s cry. Kuro could easily understand. He had walked from the orphanage to his home through the snow. Also, he must’ve been tired emotionally after everything.

“You always push yourself too hard.” Kuro whispered and kissed the top of his head. The baby was still crying so he went to put it back to sleep. He awkwardly lifted her off the bed and held her against his shoulder. While he had a lot of siblings, they had nursemaids and he didn’t know if he could care for a child well. He rocked her in his arms and soothingly stroked her hair.

“What did Mahiru name you again?” He asked once her tears subsided. Her response was a string of noises he couldn’t understand but they made him chuckle. Kuro thought of the times he was younger and played with his siblings. He hadn’t spoken with them in years and he didn’t realize he missed them so much. He sighed and hated how his title kept him from the people he loved.

Kuro looked down at the infant when she pulled on his hair. He shook his head with a tired smile and gently untangled her fingers from his hair. She pouted when he did so and she let out a loud sob. He jumped slightly and tried to quiet her again. “Okay, you can play with my hair but please stop crying. You’re going to wake up Mahiru and he’ll yell at both of us then.”

His words only made her cry harder. Behind them, Mahiru woke with a start and he rubbed his tired eyes. He saw Machi crying and he rushed to his feet. He took her from Kuro and spoke softly to her. “It’s okay, Machi. Can you tell me what’s wrong? It doesn’t smell like you need to be changed. Are you hungry? Oh, you’re just a little lonely. Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you.”

“I can’t believe you understand that thing.” Kuro muttered and sat down on the bed.

“Her name is Machi.” Mahiru frowned at him. He sat in the rocking chair next to the bed and kept his attention on the child in his arms. The distance between him and Kuro stung Mahiru even after months passed. Once, Mahiru wouldn’t hesitate to sit beside Kuro on the bed. His lingering feelings filled him with questions but he didn’t dare ask them.

He wasn’t certain if staying with Kuro was the best decision when his feelings still burned him. But, if she was the key to finding their missing mother, Machi and Kuro needed him. Mahiru also wanted to give the child an opportunity to know a loving family. Even if Kuro broke his heart, he believed that he was a caring and loving brother to his siblings. He thought he would be a good father as well.

He remembered waking up to see Kuro holding the child. It was a heartwarming sight but bittersweet as well. Once upon a time, he hoped to have a family with Kuro. That dream was shattered now.

He pushed those thoughts aside. He hummed softly to put Machi to sleep again. With a slow kick, Mahiru set the rocking chair into motion. He leaned back in the chair and let Machi play with his fingers until she became drowsy. Mahiru yawned and said: “Kuro, if you want to go back to sleep, you can. I have things under control here so you don’t need to stay with me.”

“Are you going to sleep in that chair again? That’s bad for your back and neck. I can’t count how many times you lectured me for falling asleep on my own couch yet here you are doing the same.” Kuro joked to lighten the mood. From Mahiru’s expression, he knew that he failed miserably. “If you want, you can use my bed. I’ll sleep in the living room.”

“I can’t sleep in your bed—  _not anymore_. You know that, Kuro.” The hurt in his voice made Kuro winced. He wished that he was a better person that Mahiru deserved. He could see that Mahiru was trying to keep his sorrow from showing. His voice still shook as he whispered, “I want to stay by Machi’s side in case she starts crying again. I’m fine in this chair so don’t fret about me. Go back to your room. Please, Kuro.”

“Mahiru,” Kuro pushed himself off the bed and knelt in front of Mahiru. He placed his hand on his knee and looked up at him. He stared into his brown eyes. Eyes filled with regret and that silently begged him to stay this time. If he could go back and take away his pain… Honestly, Kuro didn’t know what he would do. Staying together could’ve caused Mahiru more pain than simply leaving him. He closed his eyes and forced himself to let go of Mahiru.

“I’m going back to my study to write letters to my siblings. They need to know about mother and Machi. If you need anything, knock on my door. Goodnight, Mahiru.” He stood and walked out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Mahiru. Kuro thought he saw a stray tear fall down his cheek. He had to grip the door to stop himself from going back to him.

Mahiru heard the door close. The soft click the door made rang through the room and the sound made his tightly strung emotions snap. He quickly covered his mouth to stiffly the cry that threaten to escape him. He didn’t want to breakdown in front of Kuro or have him see him cry. Kuro left him without an explanation so he didn’t deserve his tears.

He stared at the closed door and touched his head. While he was half asleep in the chair, he thought he felt Kuro kiss his hair. Mahiru knew that it was likely nothing more than a wistful, impossible dream. Kuro left him and threw away everything they shared without looking back. It was best if he tried to move on as well.

He stood and placed Machi on the bed again. Worn out, both physically and emotionally, he collapsed onto the bed next to her. The small bounce of the bed made Machi burst out into laughter and Mahiru smiled. He sat up and spoke softly to her. “You sure have a lot of energy. But it’s time for you to sleep, Machi. I’ll be right here. Do you want to hear a lullaby?”

Machi beamed up at him and he decided that was her way of saying yes. He sang a lulling tune and watched her eyes become heavy. Soon, she was sleeping deeply. Mahiru glanced from her to the chair. The reason he chose not to sleep in the bed was because the memories he had inside Kuro’s home were too painful. But he was too exhausted to walk back to the chair.

“Do you think I’m a fool, Machi? The last time I tried to pry into Kuro’s life, he left me. I don’t want my heart broken again. Merely being with him and thinking of everything that could’ve been hurts so much.” Mahiru said to the sleeping child. He touched her hand and she closed her fingers around his. He smiled and made his decision. “You’re right. I need to stay strong for your sake. I’ll take care of you and give you a warm family. I promise.”

* * *

Licht stood outside the orphanage and watched over the children playing in the snow. He helped one make tiny snowmen but he kept the others on the corner of his eyes. He was a little distracted because he was worried about his friend. It wasn’t like Mahiru to be so late. Also, Mahiru seemed a little shaken when he ran out of the orphanage the previous night.

He was pulled from his thoughts with the sound of a horse. He looked up and and saw a brown horse approach the orphanage rapidly. The rider showed no sign of slowing and Licht quickly pushed the child behind him. His instinct was to protect the orphans so he stood between them and the horse.

The rider barely stopped his horse in front of Licht. The snowmen he was working on were destroyed by the horse though. Licht glared up at the man on top of the horse. The demon didn’t have the courtesy of dismounting before he spoke down to him. “Is this the orphanage Mahiru Shirota works at? My brother sent me a letter saying the orphanage discovered my new baby sister.”

Licht didn’t answer him. He grabbed the man’s coat, dragged him off his horse and threw him into the snow. He placed his hands on his hips and screamed, “You’re a reckless, fucking demon! Riding your horse into a crowd of children could get someone hurt. Even if your sister is here, I would never hand her over to a demon like you. Leave.”

“I thought you looked like a snow angel but you’re more like a violent angel.” The man laughed, quite amused with the entire situation. He laid on his back in the snow but grinned up at Licht. “But I’m a skilled horse rider and I wouldn’t have hurt anyone. Now, it would behoove you to help me up. I’m Hyde, Lord Lawless of Greed, fifth heir of the Servamp estate and—”

He yelped when Licht’s foot came down and landed next to his head. He came dangerously close to stomping on his head. Hyde had no doubt that he could’ve hit him if he wanted. The stomp was merely a warning. Licht tilted a scowl down at him. “Your title means nothing to me. Why? Because I, Licht Jekylland Todoroki, am an angel. It’s my duty to protect this orphanage so leave before I kick you out.”

Hyde gawked up at him. Then he fell into a fit of laughter. He hugged his stomach as he laughed and rolled onto his side. “You’re too funny, Angel Cakes! Now, just tell me where I can find my brother, Kuro, and this child you claim to be my sister. Place my horse in a stall and brush him down too.”

“How dare you give orders to an angel? Die, Shit Rat!” Licht screamed and kicked him. With a huff, he marched away and herded the children back into the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you comfortable, Machi? Tell me if you’re cold.” Mahiru instructed the toddler despite how she couldn’t speak yet. Even if she could, he doubted she heard him. She was too distracted by the necklace around her neck. When Machi would’ve bitten it, Mahiru gently pushed it away from her mouth and she grabbed his fingers. She played with his hand and drew little shapes on his palm with her pudgy finger.

He smiled down at her. They were walking through the marketplace to buy necessities for Machi. Kuro’s home was far from fit for a baby considering that he was still a bachelor. He reluctantly looked up at Kuro but he couldn’t say a word. So, he focused on Machi again, “We should buy her some teething toys so she won’t chew on your mother’s necklace. It’s the only hint we have to where your mother is.”

“If only she was old enough to tell us. Can’t deal.” Kuro sighed. He believed his mother had died after she disappeared from their manor long ago. He always wondered what happened to her. The night she simply vanished was a mystery to his family and he couldn’t think of an explanation.

If someone came into their manor to kidnap his mother, why hadn’t they sent a ransom or taken his siblings as well. Also, the manor was heavily guarded so it would be difficult for someone to break into their home. On the other hand, he couldn’t imagine his mother leaving of her own accord. He always remembered her as happy and she had eight children.

Machi’s sudden appearance and the fact that she had his mother’s necklace only raised more questions. She had his mother’s red eyes, as all her children did, and that meant she was related to them. Considering that Machi was still a baby, his mother had been alive for years after she disappeared. But where was she now? He had more question now than ever.

“I’m a little glad she’s too young to answer.” Mahiru mumbled and tickled Machi’s cheek. “We don’t know what happened to your mother but if something terrible happened… I would rather Machi stay blissfully ignorant. It must be difficult for a woman to survive alone without any money, especially if she was pregnant. I hope your mother’s safe. When I found Machi in front of the orphanage, I didn’t see a woman nearby. If I left a little sooner, I might’ve run into the person that left Machi there.”

“You couldn’t have known.” He couldn’t think of a person with a kinder heart than Mahiru. He looked guilty and Kuro wanted to comfort him. Kuro started to reach towards him but he stopped himself. He didn’t allow himself to touch him despite how much he missed him. “It’s in the past and there’s nothing we can do except move on.”

“Moving on is difficult when there’s so many unanswered questions.” Neither of them knew if Mahiru was referring to his mother or how Kuro left him without a word. He adjusted Machi in the baby sling so she would be warmer. “Time helps but… I’m going into Tetsu’s shop to see if he can build a crib for Machi. You may wait outside if you want.”

Mahiru suggested before he turned away. Walking next to Kuro was painfully nostalgic to him. He couldn’t count the number of times they would make their way down the road and simply talk. It was nice to talk to Kuro again and their conversation came easier than he thought it would after a year apart. Of course, he had to return to reality far too soon.

He was surprised when Kuro opened the shop door for him. He thought he would wait outside like he suggested. Mahiru thanked him softly and he hoped Kuro wouldn’t notice his face was flushed. The door they stood in was rather small and their arms brushed when he walked into the shop. He waved to Tetsu as he walked to the counter.

“Morning, Tetsu! I was hoping I could buy a crib for this little girl.” Mahiru lifted Machi out of the sling and cradled her in his arms. She made a toothless smile and nestled against his shoulder. The sling protected her from the cold but she found Mahiru much warmer. “Is it possible for Machi to try some of the cribs to see which one she’s most comfortable in.”

“Of course.” Tetsu led them to where they displayed the baby furniture. The orphanage would often buy furniture from Tetsu’s shop so he thought it would be simpler to buy a crib from him. He placed Machi in a crib and she sat in confusion for a while. The bars of the cribs were like a cage to her and she began to cry. Machi slammed her hands against the wood.

After that failed, she stretched up her arms towards Kuro because she found him the most familiar. He took her hands like she wanted but she continued to cry. She tried to climb out of the crib by pulling on his arms but she wasn’t strong enough to do so. Kuro awkwardly lifted her into his arms and patted her back. “It’s like she has never been in a crib before.”

When Kuro held Machi, Mahiru could see the resemblance between them a little more. They shared the same eyes and button nose. Mahiru lightly stroked her hair to comfort her. Eventually, she stopped crying and he brushed the tiny tears remaining on her cheeks. “What should we do? She doesn’t like cribs but she’s a little too big for a bassinet. I don’t think it’ll be safe for her to sleep on the ground or the bed.”

“Maybe we can make the crib more comfortable for her. I can remodel it for you. It shouldn’t take me more than a night. Do you want me to send it to the orphanage once I complete the changes?” Tetsu offered and Mahiru shook his head.

“Actually, can you send the crib to Kuro’s home? He’s adopting this little girl and I’m helping him prepare.” Mahiru explained to him. They didn’t have many answers about his mother so they decided it would be best to wait until they told others the truth. In such a small town, rumours spread quickly and easily. “Machi will need a highchair as well.”

“I’m glad to see that you two are friends again. I was worried when you suddenly stopped talking to each other.” Tetsu’s innocent comment made Mahiru wince slightly. He didn’t know how to respond to him. Due to the fact that Kuro was a duke, they kept their relationship a secret and only a few friends knew. Mahiru was certain it would become a scandal if more people discovered the truth.

He glanced at Kuro in the corner of his eyes and said, “What happened a year ago doesn’t matter. Kuro and Machi needs me now so I’ll stay by their side.”

* * *

“I know your family is wealthy but you didn’t need to pay for everything, Kuro. You spent a small fortune when I told you the orphanage can lend you some baby bibs.” Mahiru lightly lectured him as they continued down the street. While he was happy that Kuro be so generous to Machi, it was also a reminder of their different worlds.

“I’m sure those kids need them too.” Kuro shrugged. “How is everyone at the orphanage?”

“We’ve been doing very well. Every month, the orphanage gets a large, anonymous donation and it has helped a lot. The kids love the toys you sent as well.” His red eyes widened at his remark. Kuro knew how important the orphanage was to Mahiru so he started donating to it. He continued to do so after he left Mahiru. “I always wanted to thank you but… I felt a little awkward.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Kuro awkwardly scratched his cheek and he couldn’t meet Mahiru’s honest eyes. They were almost in front of the orphanage so he changed the subject. “We should talk to Licht about the adoption. Even if we never find our mother, Machi can still be part of my family. I don’t know where to start searching for her though.”

“Since we’re going to the orphanage already, we can ask the other employees if they saw someone place Machi on the steps last night.” Mahiru offered. He looked down at the baby in the sling and wondered how she came to the orphanage. He hoped that they would find her mom safe for Kuro and Machi’s sake. No matter what they found, he already vowed to help raise the little girl.

“It was snowing yesterday so that’s unlikely.” Kuro sighed. They stopped in front of the orphanage and Mahiru saw Kuro stiffened. He was confused until he followed his eyes and realized that there was a man sitting on the steps. The man who was nursing a bruise on his cheek. When they walked closer to him, Kuro recognized the man.

Why was his brother in the small town? He hadn’t visited their townhouse in ten years.

“Hyde?” His brows furrowed and he stood in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“Kuro! You should know why I’m here. Your letter said this orphanage ‘found our sister’ and there’s a chance that our mother is still alive.” His voice was full of distrust and Kuro didn’t blame him because they believed their mother had been dead for a long time. He would have his own doubt if anyone else told him. But he knew Mahiru would never lie to him, especially if it concerned his family.

Mahiru listened to the two talk. He didn’t recognize the man but he could guess he was Kuro’s brother. Kuro had told him a lot about his family but he never met them because they lived in London. They rarely left the city to visit the countryside but he knew the Servamps were close. He doubted that Kuro had told his family about their relationship though.

“I came to see the baby and to tell this orphanage that it isn’t ours. I would rather not have this rumour turn into a scandal. Hopefully, we can deal with this quickly and I’ll be on my way to France. There’s a shipment I need to oversee. I would rather not breathe in too much country air as well.” Hyde looked back towards the orphanage and thought of the man that kicked him. “They won’t let me in though.”

“Pardon me,” Mahiru stepped forward and adjusted Machi in his arms so Hyde could see her. “This is Machi, your sister. I found her last night. We should go inside and talk. It’s strange that the doors are locked. Licht usually lets the kids out to play around noon.”

He mused to himself as he unlocked the door. They walked inside and he could hear the children playing. Mahiru greeted them in the living room with a smile and he spotted Licht in front of his piano. He was shocked when Licht stood up and hurled a heavy book towards them. It flew past Mahiru though. Even though the book wasn’t aim at Mahiru, Kuro instinctively pulled him into the safety of his arms.

The book struck Hyde and he groaned. He was certain the angel was determined to kill him. “What the hell, Snow Angel? That hurts. I don’t know who I should be angrier at: that delusional man or my own brother. Shouldn’t you protect your family before that man, Kuro?”

Mahiru could feel his heart racing but he didn’t move away from him immediately. He looked down at the ground because Kuro could easily read his emotions. Between them, Machi started to fuss since she could sense how tense the two felt. She only became more upset after Hyde and Licht began to fight with each other. Kuro’s arms tightened around them to protect them from another book.

“Troublesome.” Kuro muttered before he turned to his brother. “Hyde, don’t fight in an orphanage.”

“Licht, you can’t fight in front of children! You’re their role model.” Mahiru lightly chastised his friend as well. He was relieved that the two paused their small fight. He moved out of Kuro’s arms and told Licht, “I need to talk to Kuro and his brother in the office for a minute. Please take the children outside to play while I do that. I shouldn’t be too long though.”

He waited until the children nodded before he ushered Hyde and Kuro into the office. He was a little surprised when Licht pushed his way into the room as well. “I’m not going to leave you alone with two demons. I don’t trust either of them. As an angel and your friend, it’s my responsibility to help you. Yuri, watch the children for me.”

From his hard expression, Mahiru knew that Licht wouldn’t change his mind. He was his best friend and he confided in him a lot so Licht already knew about their relationship. Mahiru closed the door because he didn’t want the orphans to hear them. The room was silent and Mahiru felt a little awkward with so many eyes on him. He sat in a chair and placed Machi on his lap.

“Licht, I trust you but you must keep everything I tell you a secret.” Mahiru went on to explain to Hyde how he found Machi. He hooked his finger under the lion on the necklace and lifted it. “This was in her basket and it led me to Kuro. He told me that this belonged to your mother. The only way Machi could have it is if she gave it to her.”

“I wouldn’t say that it’s the only way this little girl would have the necklace.” Hyde knelt in front of his chair and narrowed his eyes at the little girl. The glare Hyde gave Machi made her cry. She turned on Mahiru’s lap to escape into the safety of his hug. As she turned, she kicked Hyde unintentionally. He swore lightly while Licht snickered at his pain.

“Why is everyone in this town so violent?” Hyde stood, “A lot of people have tried to con our family by promising to find our mother. Her necklace isn’t enough proof of anything. The person who kidnapped our mother could have pawned her necklace. Hell, this girl’s parents might’ve been involved with mother’s disappearance. ”

“Hyde, she has red eyes.” Kuro pointed out but his brother’s doubtful expression didn’t change. “I want to find the person who brought her to the orphanage. Even if it wasn’t our mother, it could be someone who knows what happened to her.”

“There’s nothing I can say to change your mind?” Hyde already knew the answer even before Kuro shook his head. He sighed and he didn’t know if he should continue to argue with him. False hope had burned their family far too many times for Hyde to believe a group of strangers. He looked towards the baby girl again and he had to admit there was a resemblance.

His eyes fell onto the man holding the girl. Hyde had to ask, “Are you Mahiru?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Mahiru.” He stood and adjusted Machi in his arms. He held out his hand for Hyde to shake. Mahiru wondered how he knew his name when he hadn’t mentioned it. Hyde didn’t take his hand though and Mahiru felt slightly awkward. Kuro subtly moved between them, as if to protect him from Hyde’s assessing eyes.

“My brother has told me a lot about you in his letters.” Hyde ran his hand through his hair. He was certain if anyone else brought Machi to Kuro, he wouldn’t be so hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahiru dragged his feet down the stairs. It was difficult to put Machi to bed when she seemed petrified of the dark. He didn’t know how he managed to soothe her to sleep. He was exhausted but he knew that he couldn’t go to sleep yet. There were so many things he needed to discuss with Kuro. Neither Mahiru nor Kuro had experience with solving mysteries so they didn’t know where to start with the search for his mother. But he was determined to do his best for Kuro and Machi’s sake.

When he neared the foot of the stairs, Mahiru heard Hyde’s voice. The brothers had been debating over the situation while he took care of Machi. He hoped that Hyde would decide to help them. He knew how much Kuro cared for his family and he hated the thought that his meddling would cause a drift between them. Mahiru worried his lip and tightened his hand over the rail.

“You can’t honestly be considering adopting that child, are you, Nii-san?” Hyde yelled and his tone made Mahiru wince. “That is something Lily or Wrath would do but you should see how crazy that idea is. I want to think Mom’s alive too but it’s been years since she disappeared. Dad died soon afterwards. That baby can only have half of our blood, if there’s any relation at all.”

Kuro didn’t answer and he thought over what he said. Across the table, Hyde drained his cup. The glass clicked loudly against the wood as he put it down. While he wanted to find their mother as well, he was skeptical of the entire situation. He couldn’t help but be distrustful after chasing so many false leads. “I still get letters from people claiming they’ve found her and that they will tell me for a price. There’s always a price.”

“Other people might’ve taken advantage of this scandal in the past but Machi is just a baby. What can she possibly ask for? She can’t even talk yet. If Mahiru hadn’t mistaken mother’s necklace for mine, I would’ve never thought that she could still be alive.” Kuro said and placed the necklace on the table. Hyde touched his own hedgehog medallion hanging around his neck and sighed.

“That’s the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. You’re a very different person when you’re with Mahiru. You loved him.” The moment he heard his name, he stiffened. Mahiru wasn’t sure if he should go back upstairs or continue to listen to their conversation.  _Loved_. Past tense? That simple word shouldn’t have hurt him as much as it did. Yet, his heart squeezed painfully.

“If only Hugh or JeJe were born first. They’re more suited to be the heir than me. I never pictured myself with a family either.” The only time Kuro thought of marriage was with Mahiru. But he eventually realized that Mahiru would never be happy with him. Society liked to whisper about his family and Kuro didn’t want to pull him into that world.

Kuro looked away from his brother when he heard a soft knock. The door was slightly ajar but he hadn’t noticed Mahiru in the hall until he knocked. He wondered if he had overheard what they said. He couldn’t guess since his usual expressive face was now guarded. Mahiru entered the room and told them, “Machi is asleep. I came down to ask if you might need my help. I am friends with a lot of people in this town.”

“That would be great. You can sit down if you want.” After a moment of hesitation, Mahiru sat down next to Kuro. He didn’t feel comfortable sitting next to Hyde who openly scowled at him. A part of him wanted to shift closer to Kuro for comfort but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

“Do you have a photo of your mother that I can show people and ask if they’ve seen her. If you don’t, maybe you can make a sketch of her. You’ve always been a great artist.” Mahiru decided that it was best to focus on what they should do next. “We should start with Misono’s inn and ask if she stayed there. Do you know anyone who she would’ve went to for help?”

“She had a personal maid but I only remember her vaguely. She left shortly after our mother disappeared. We were all grown and our father thought that there was no reason to keep her employed after our mother left.” Kuro tried to think of anyone else his mother was close to. He had to question why his mother hadn’t returned if she was still alive.

“I will have my assistant look into our past employees. Until we clear this up, I’ll stay and help with the investigation. I’ve been searching for her for much longer than you two.” Hyde told them but he had another reason he wanted to stay. He didn’t know how objective his brother would be throughout the investigation so he needed to be the voice of reason.

“There’s a spare room you can use.” Kuro told his brother and he stood to show him the way. “It’s late so we should all head to bed.”

Mahiru rose as well and said, “I want to check on Machi one last time before I go back home. If anything happens, send for me and I’ll return right away. Licht stays at the orphanage overnight so you can ask for his help as well. I will visit you in the morning with food for her. I did promise to help you, after all.”

“Would you like to stay over again?” He suggested but they could both hear that his voice was uncertain. “Your home is across town so it will take a while for you to arrive if anything happens. I helped take care of my siblings but I don’t know if I can take care of a baby properly. Can you stay?”

Mahiru smiled weakly but he shook his head. “Goodnight, Kuro.”

* * *

Kuro walked down the stairs and noticed a pleasant smell throughout his home. Memories from a year ago came back and he knew that it was most likely Mahiru cooking. He missed the mornings he could sit across a breakfast table from Mahiru and simply talk. Most wouldn’t think those mornings were special but those were the moments he thought of whenever he missed him.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he spotted Mahiru with Machi. He was trying to feed her oatmeal but she would try to grab the spoon as if it was a toy. Machi started to cry when he pulled the spoon out of her reach. He was obviously frustrated but he kept his voice soft. “It’s breakfast so you need to eat. You can have playtime after you eat a little more.”

Machi shook her head and reached out to the spoon again. At the sight, Kuro chuckled. “That kid is pretty brave to say no to you.”

“Kuro?” Mahiru turned to him and smiled. “Good morning, I hope we didn’t wake you up. Machi is being a little fussy this morning. Once I get Machi to eat a little more, I’ll make something for you too. Your brother left a little earlier but he didn’t tell me where he was going. I’m guessing he’s going to talk to the assistant he mentioned last night.”

“Knowing my brother, he ran away because he didn’t want to deal with a crying baby. He’s worse with kids than I am. Ironically, he was pretty difficult when he was a baby. I had to bribe him with my toys to make him eat.” Kuro took off his necklace and dangled it in front of Machi. Her eyes widened when he placed it in her hands. As she babbled happily, Mahiru slipped a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

“She likes your necklace more than the toys I offered. I think it’s because it’s so similar to your mother’s.” Mahiru traced his finger over the golden lion. “Did Machi wake up in the middle of the night?”

“No, it looks like she’s at the age where she can sleep through the night. Thank goodness too. I would’ve panicked and took her to your house.” Kuro stopped her from biting his medallion and patted her head to keep her from crying. She had a toothless grin and Mahiru smiled back. He held another spoonful of food in front of her and she obediently ate.

“If you made her endure the cold walk to my house, I would’ve slapped you again. I told you to send for me if something happened. Machi is a good girl so you don’t need to panic like that.” There was something else that worried Mahiru though. “I wonder what kind of environment she was raised in. Machi’s afraid of the dark and she doesn’t know how to crawl yet.”

Mahiru’s voice was sad but it wasn’t merely sympathy he felt. He was worried about Kuro’s mother as well and he hoped that she was safe. He set the bowl aside and pulled Machi onto his lap. “No matter what, we’ll keep you safe, Machi. You don’t need to be afraid of the dark in Kuro’s home. I’m sure you’ll start crawling in no time too.”

“I should buy more warm rugs if she’s going to start crawling everywhere.” Kuro went to take his necklace back from her but she pushed his hands away. She rolled off Mahiru’s lap and her feet hit the bowl. It flipped into the air and oatmeal spilled around them. He groaned and said, “I should buy more napkins and towels first.”

He grabbed a napkin from his pocket and wiped the oatmeal from Mahiru’s face. His only intention was to help him but his hand lingered. Kuro ran his thumb over his cheek after he wiped away the food. Mahiru leaned into his touch and his lips brushed over Kuro’s palm. The light touch made Kuro’s heart jump. It was far too easy to forget himself when he was with Mahiru.

They both jumped apart when Machi innocently broke the tension in the room. She hit the medallion on the overturned bowl and babbled something. Mahiru lifted her away from the bowl and handed her to Kuro. “Can you clean her up? I’ll take care of the kitchen and make breakfast for us. It should only take me a few minutes.”

As Mahiru went to grab the mop from the closet, Kuro set Machi on the ground and wiped the oatmeal from her hands. It was a little difficult because she wouldn’t let go of the lion on his necklace. He thought of how his siblings acted at her age and he smiled fondly. “Hopefully, you’ll be distracted enough that I can get some work done. I need to make the picture of mother.”

“Ah!” Machi caught his hand before he could leave. Despite her lack of strength, she tried to pull herself up. Kuro decided to carry her while he went to get his sketchbook and pencils. She was once again focused on the necklace so he didn’t know why she wanted him to carry her. He went to his desk in the living room that was cluttered with papers.

Something on the desk caught Machi’s attention and she waved her hand towards it. He followed her gaze and picked up the framed photo. It was a portrait of him and Mahiru. No matter how painful the memories were, he could never bring himself to throw away the portrait. Kuro sighed and gently turned the picture frame around. He found his sketchbook and brought it back to the kitchen.

He sat on the ground since he was worried the table or couch would be too high for Machi. She continued to play with the two medallions so he started to sketch. He didn’t remember his mother well and he had to question if she still looked the same. It had been years after all. But it was the best chance he could find his mother again.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Machi flop to the ground and roll onto her stomach. She patted the floor and he tried to guess what she wanted. Kuro set his sketchbook on the ground and noticed the way her eyes sparkled. Machi touched the parchment paper and the texture seemed to fascinate her. He drew a quick cat and it made her giggle. She traced her finger over the paper but a look of confusion appeared on her face.

“You can’t draw with your finger.” He chuckled and ripped out a piece of paper for her to doodle on. Then he handed her a pencil. It was amusing that her little fingers were barely able to wrap around it. Machi tried to mimic him but she struggled to control the pencil. Slowly, he guided her hand into a circular motion. He saw the slow realization cross her face and she only became happier as she drew circles. “You have a very expressive face.”

Kuro patted her head and she grinned up at him. He nodded to her before he picked up his sketchbook and began to draw.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you for watching Machi while we go to Misono’s inn. She’s afraid of the dark so be mindful of that when you put her to sleep.” Mahiru told Licht. He and Kuro planned to go the inn to see if his mother had stayed there. It would be difficult to take a toddler with them so he asked Licht to take care of her for the afternoon. He also hoped that interacting with more people would help Machi’s speech development.

Machi laid on her stomach and she tried to push herself off the floor to crawl to Mahiru. Her muscles were only strong enough for her to roll onto her back. She burst into laughter when he tickled her cheek. She looked around the orphanage and it was clear that she was as curious as a cat. He hoped that she would grow up to find that the world was a wonderful place.

“I need to go but Licht is going to take very good care of you, Machi. He’s an angel.” He said as he picked her up. It was clear that she was more focused on the colourful toys around them. He handed her to Licht and patted her hair. Mahiru’s leaving took her attention away from the toys. She started to cry and reached towards him. He quickly soothed her by rubbing her back. “There, there, Machi. I’ll be back so you don’t need to be sad.”

“How can such a little thing make so much noise?” Hyde groaned and covered his ears. He was surprised to see his brother help soothe the baby. While Kuro was the oldest, he had never shown interest in starting a family. Machi’s tears soon stopped and Kuro placed her in front of a pile of blocks. While she was distracted, he quickly ushered Mahiru into the hall before she could realize they were leaving again.

He gestured for Hyde to follow him. Kuro waited until they were at the end of the hall before he faced his brother. “I know you plan to find more information on mother’s old nurse. You’re only waiting for Gil to send you the family records, right? Can you stay here and help Licht watch over Machi for the afternoon? There’s a lot of kids in this orphanage and Licht might need some help.”

“Don’t let Licht hear you say something like that, Kuro. He’ll get mad if you question an angel’s ability.” Mahiru said with a light laugh. When he laughed, Kuro unconsciously moved closer to him. He felt his brother watching him so he quickly stopped himself and stepped back. Mahiru didn’t seem to notice the tension in the hall and thanked Hyde. “It would be nice if you got to know Machi. She’s your family.”

“We don’t have proof of that.” Hyde muttered to himself. The two didn’t hear him because they were already stepping out of the orphanage. He didn’t have anything else planned so Hyde decided to stay. He hoped he could talk to Licht to learn more about Mahiru and if he could trust him. Kuro said that Mahiru was a good man but his feelings biased his opinion.

Outside, there was a carriage waiting for them. A coachman opened the door and Kuro climbed inside. Mahiru placed his foot on the step but he was hesitant to follow him immediately. This would be the first time he was alone with Kuro since their relationship ended. The other times, Machi or Licht would be with them. “Maybe I should sit in the front and give directions to the coachman.”

“Dodo already knows the way to the inn.” Kuro said. He saw the hesitation on Mahiru’s face and he could read his thoughts. He held out his hand to Mahiru to help him into the carriage. “You don’t need to worry about keeping me company. I’ll likely fall asleep within five minutes.”

“I was thinking about Machi and how she might feel lonely and cry.” His words weren’t a lie since the worry did cross his mind. Mahiru didn’t want to hurt Kuro or make the situation awkward. He sat on the plush seat across from him. He hoped he could lighten the atmosphere by starting a casual conversation. “It has only been a few days but Machi has become attached to you, Kuro. You were able to calm her quickly when she cried.”

“I didn’t do much aside from give her a toy.” He thought that Machi was closer to Mahiru. He was very motherly and he took care of her like his own daughter. Kuro leaned back on the chair and stared up at the ceiling. “Machi smiles and laughs a lot so I don’t think it took much to cheer her up.”

“I’m glad she’s a happy baby.” Mahiru said with a proud smile. He helped a lot of kids in the orphanage find good families to join. He hoped he could reunite Kuro’s family. Despite how their relationship ended, there was still a place in his heart for Kuro. He knew there would always be. That was the reason he hesitated to enter the carriage. He didn’t want his feelings to make things complicated.

“We should invite Licht to dinner to thank him for watching Machi. Then again, he doesn’t seem to like Hyde much and they might fight at dinner. Maybe we should buy him a pie instead.” Mahiru rested his head against the window and watched the houses pass. He thought of a time when their conversation would flow easily. “Lily will be surprised to see us again. Do you think he read the letter about Machi yet?”

“Hyde received his letter already so it’s likely. Lily works for the Alicein family so he can’t travel into town often. He’ll have as many questions for us as we do for him. Can’t deal.” He sighed. Mahiru took off his cloak and rolled it into a ball. He handed it to Kuro so he could use it as a pillow. Even without a word between them, they understood each other.

Mahiru knew that Kuro had a complicated relationship with his siblings. Between the societal pressure the family had and their mother’s disappearance, they drifted apart. He thought it would be best to let him rest on the trip. “I’ll wake you up once we reach Misono’s inn.”

* * *

They stood under the canopy in front of the inn. Mahiru took off his hood and shook the snow from his jacket. A few snowflakes flew onto Kuro. He apologized and brushed them off before they could melt and soak his jacket. They were standing close to each other and Kuro lifted his hand to touch his warm cheek. At the last moment, he took his hand back. “It’s just snow, Mahiru.”

“Yes, but we shouldn’t bring snow into Misono’s inn and make a puddle. Thinking simply, that would be rude and inconvenience others.” Mahiru frowned and dropped his hand. He walked past him and he opened the door. They walked into the inn together and Lily immediately noticed them enter. He smiled at them and walked around the counter to greet them.

“It’s great to see you two again! Are you going to stay for dinner? It warms my heart to see that you two are together again. I got more fit since the last time we saw each other. Let me take off my clothes to show you.” Lily already started to take off his clothes and Kuro quickly covered Mahiru’s eyes with his hand. Kuro shrugged off his jacket and threw it at his brother.

“You’re in public, Lily. Put your clothes back on before you get in trouble. Misono will be angry if he knew you were stripping in the middle of his inn.” Kuro only dropped his hand from Mahiru’s eyes when Lily righted his clothes. “Is Misono here? We wanted to ask you two a few questions. It’s about mother. Did you read the letter I sent you?”

“Oh, I have.” Lily was a little disappointed that they didn’t come with better news. He had never seen Kuro happier than when he was with Mahiru. As much as he wanted to see them together again, he couldn’t pressure them. He knew Kuro had his reasons for ending his relationship. “Misono is in his office. I’ll get him. Would you like to sit at your usual table in the bar?”

“We’ll only be here for a short talk. I want to return to the orphanage quickly. Also, it will be better if we talk in Misono’s office where it’s more private.” Mahiru suggested. The disappearance of Kuro’s mother was already in the public eye and he didn’t want it to become a larger scandal. Lily seemed to understand his intention because he nodded and asked Mitsuki to watch over the front desk for him.

The three walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the first door. Mahiru knocked on the door politely but Lily almost immediately pushed it open. On the other side, Misono made an irritated huff. He stopped when he saw his friend. From Mahiru’s apologetic smile, he knew that it wasn’t a casual visit. He gestured for them to enter.

“I’m sorry for the sudden visit, Misono. I know you’re busy.” Mahiru sat in a chair across from him. Even though the door was closed, he didn’t know if anyone in the hall could hear them. He chose his words carefully. “Have Lily told you about the baby we found?”

“No. Should he have?” Misono asked the question to Mahiru but he looked towards Lily when he asked it. He didn’t like how Lily still treated him like a child even though he now ran an inn.

“I didn’t know if I should worry Misono so I haven’t tell him yet.” Lily admitted which caused Misono’s frown to deepen. He saw Misono’s expression and he quickly changed the subject. “You don’t need to worry about someone overhearing us, Mahiru. Misono made certain this room was soundproof ever since Tetsu started visiting him. You know how Mikuni like to eavesdrop on the two.”

“That’s enough, Lily!” Misono blushed.

“It’s nice to see you and Tetsu are still close. I know distance can make a relationship difficult.” Mahiru said to deescalated the conversation. “Don’t be mad at Lily for not telling you immediately. It’s a family matter for Lily. Kuro was likely vague in his letter as well. We came to talk about a baby we took in. The person who dropped her off might be Lady Servamp.”

“… Lady Wrath?” Misono asked hesitantly. He looked from Kuro and Lily who both had troubled expressions and the answer dawned on him. “Your mother? She went missing more than ten years ago and I thought she… That would mean… Mahiru, are you certain?”

“We’re not but there are a lot of things about Machi that we can’t explain away. Mahiru even thought that she could be my daughter at first.” Kuro admitted and told them about Machi. He watched his brother’s reaction because he didn’t want to overwhelm him. Lily was the second youngest in their family and he was only six when their mother left.  

“The person who left her on the steps of the orphanage must have some answers for us. Unfortunately, I didn’t see them. They might’ve passed through here though. Did anyone with a baby check into the inn recently?” Mahiru asked. He also took out the sketch Kuro made. “Maybe you can ask your staff if they had seen this woman in the past week.”

“This is mother?” Lily touched the rough paper. He could barely recognize the woman. The siblings had been mainly raised by a nursemaid after their mother left. “She probably looks different now since it has been a long time.”

“Red eyes are rare so we will still recognize her.” Kuro pointed out. He stood and patted Lily’s shoulder. “I’m hungry. We didn’t eat before we left. Let’s go buy something from the bar, Lily. Mahiru, can you talk with Misono while Lily and I go get something to eat? I’ll bring you back a slice of apple pie.”

“Okay.” Mahiru nodded to him. Everyone in the room knew that Kuro was being mindful of Lily. It was difficult for the family to grow up without their mother yet they cared deeply for each other. Kuro did his best to protect and support his siblings. That side of Kuro was something he rarely showed others. Years ago, he showed it to Mahiru and that made fall in love with him.  

Mahiru quickly pulled himself away from those thoughts and focused on helping Machi. “Do you think we can make missing posters with this drawing and hang it around the inn? We can use a fake name so people won’t know who we’re really searching for.”

“Okay. I’ll also look through our ledgers to see if a family checked in recently. If I find anything, DoDo will send you a letter.” Misono folded the sketch and placed it in his desk.  

“Thank you for your help, Misono.” Mahiru said but then he had to bow his head. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited you in a long time. Whenever you have time, you must visit the orphanage so we can catch up. The kids will be happy to see you too. You must bring one of your inn’s famous pies. Even Kuro loves them. He would suggest we go every week.”

“He stopped coming after a while.” Misono’s words confused him at first. “He didn’t come to our inn for the pie. Kuro liked the long carriage ride with you.”

* * *

“Don’t cry, Machi. You’re an angel so you need to be strong and patient while we wait for Mahiru to come back. Would you like to hear an angel’s song?” Licht was struggling to stop her tears. He tried changing her and feeding her but she continued to be fussy. She was likely missing Kuro and Mahiru. Licht was doing his best but it was difficult to take care of so many orphans and a crying baby at the same time.

“Hey, Shit Rat, hold Machi for a minute.” He ordered and handed Machi to him. Hyde held her awkwardly in his arms and he looked down at her. Licht grabbed Hyde’s hands and moved them so he was holding Machi properly and she wouldn’t fall. “If you’re going to stay here, you need to work.”

“But I don’t know a thing about taking care of a baby!” Hyde argued. Licht placed a finger over his lips to silence him before his yelling could upset Machi more. To both of their surprise, Machi loud tears had turned into mere sniffles. She was staring at Hyde curiously. She swiftly grabbed his glasses and pulled them off his face. “Hey, give them back!”

Machi ignored him and she waved the glasses in her tiny hands. The glasses were too large for her but she tried to wear them. Hyde had to chuckle when he saw that the glasses were upside down. He adjusted the glasses so she was wearing them properly. “You have a million toys on the ground but you choose to play with my glasses?”

“I don’t know why she would want anything worn by a demon. Take those off her before it hurts her eyesight.” Licht said. He helped organize the orphans into a circle for a game but he kept Hyde in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t trust a demon with a baby. It seemed like Machi was comfortable with him though. He wondered if it was because he had red eyes and the trait was familiar to her.  

“These aren’t prescription glasses. I wear them because they show off my eyes. Aren’t they pretty, Angel Cakes?” Hyde winked at him but Licht didn’t show any reaction to his light flirting. His disdain was clear to see.  

“Give me back, Machi.” Licht said after the orphans were occupied with a game of jacks. He carefully cradled her against his shoulder. Machi grinned up at him and showed him the new toy she found. She started to bite on the lenses and the sight made Hyde wince. His glasses would be covered in drool by the time she was bored of it.  

“You shouldn’t put random things in your mouth, Machi.” Licht warned her but he was laughing softly. When Hyde heard his laugh, he almost believed that he was an angel. He wondered what he could do to hear the sound again. Licht ignored Hyde and sat on the piano bench. “She has clear red eyes. I can see why Mahiru thinks she’s part of your family. The resemblance is there.”

“No one in our family has brown hair though.” Hyde corrected him.  

A bell chimed and signalled to Licht that someone had entered the orphanage. He didn’t hear Mahiru immediately greet them like he usually would. Licht assumed that it was a person who wanted to adopt a child. He stood and spoke to Hyde. “Watch the kids for me. If one of them is hurt in any way, I’ll throw your ass out into the snow.”

“Will you be an angel and give me my jacket before you toss me out?” He rolled his eyes and stomped on Hyde’s foot as he walked past him. He still had Machi in his arms when he stepped into the hall. The man in the hall was alone. Licht lived in the town but he didn’t recognize the person. Their town was small so he knew most of the couples who wanted to adopt.

“Hello, Sir, are you here to adopt a child?” Licht asked him. He shifted Machi into one arm so he could shake the man’s hand. He quickly took his hand back so he could hold Machi protectively. His instincts told him to be careful of the man. He took out a stack of paper from the desk next to the front door. “There is a form you must fill out first. Please come back after you complete it.”

“My wife and I want an infant like the one you’re holding.” The man ignored Licht’s instruction. He reached out to Machi but his hand was slapped away. Licht glared at the man and placed a hand over Machi’s head. That didn’t seem to deter him though. He took out a bag of money and dropped it on the table. “Please give me that baby.”

“This orphanage isn’t in the business of selling kids. We find them good homes. We have a process to ensure that. If you truly want to adopt a child, you fill out that form and go to an interview.” Licht didn’t take his eyes off the man as he stepped back. “This baby already has a home so you can’t adopt her. There are other children who need a home though.”

“My wife wants that baby!” He raised his voice and his hands. Licht was quicker than the man and kicked his stomach. He hugged Machi tighter against his body. He was a skilled fighter and he vowed to protect the orphanage long ago.  

“Take your money and leave. We won’t let a violent man adopt a kid. Get out now or leave with a broken arm.” Licht threatened. The man raised his fist to punch him again. Machi’s loud cry distracted Licht momentarily. He hugged her tighter against his chest and turned around to protect her.

He heard was a loud crack and Licht was confused. Cautiously, he turned around. Licht saw that Hyde had come into the hall and stopped the man. He punched the man and caused him to fall back onto a chair. Hyde stood in front of the two. Now that there were two people, the man took his money and stormed out of the building.  

“Are you okay, Lichtan?” Hyde asked him and Licht nodded. “I don’t know many people that intent on adopting a kid. Do you get many visitors like that?”

“No. Lock the doors while I go check on the rest of the kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re asking “Did this girl just come up with this concept to have a small KuroMahi family?” The answer is yes.


End file.
